


Jealous Pangs

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Matt shouldn't be jealous of Techie and Kylo becoming friends...but he can't help it.





	Jealous Pangs

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this has been a long time coming lmao
> 
> I started this in April...and it's only just finished and the worst part is I was writing it for somebody...I'm a terrible person orz  
> this is for [Kiriequick](https://kiriequick.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr as part of the series I was doing for my 50 followers giveaway! They have the patience of a saint.  
> And it's finally done.
> 
> I think this is my first full Techienician fic too so I hope you all like it!

 

 

It started as a rumour but it wasn’t something Matt believed straight away. He had become good at weeding out fake rumours about Kylo Ren considering how much he liked him, but this one was stumping him.

He knew Techie was not the most social person aboard the ship. As General Hux’s brother he was afforded all the privacy he wanted and his job working security allowed him the choice to work from his rooms. When he did leave his rooms it was usually with Hux or Matt at his side to counter the nervous energy that filled him when he was surrounded by other people. If he ever did leave his room alone, it was only to grab food whenever Matt and Hux weren’t available. But now, Kylo was hearing rumours that Techie was becoming friends with Kylo Ren and the two had been seen together about the ship.

In Matt’s opinion, you didn’t just become friends with Kylo Ren.

He also wasn’t entirely sure what his feelings on the whole matter were, especially if it were true. Deciding to ignore it for now, since it wasn’t really his place to have an opinion, Matt monitored the situation to see if there was any truth to the rumour.

It took only two weeks for Matt to get some corroborating evidence to the rumour. He was working in one of the higher corridors of the Finalizer on something, his head shoved through the wall as he messed with some wires, grumbling to himself. Heavy footsteps sounded, startling Matt enough to bang his head on the upper side of the wire casings. Matt withdrew himself from the panel, rubbing the top of his head and turning to glare at the whoever it was walking around the corner toward him, only for his expression to drop when Kylo Ren appeared.

General Hux was by his side, and he did not look happy, prompting Matt to shimmy back into position within the panel, so he could listen to them and not seem to be eavesdropping.

“Ren, I’m not a fool.” Hux was talking angrily as they walked by, “I want to know what you’re doing getting close to my brother. Techie is-.”

“Entirely capable of making his own friendships.” Kylo interupted, his tone telling Matt that he was most likely rolling his eyes at the General and he sympathised. He would be rolling his eyes too if he could. “Techie is a person General, you can’t control him.”

“I’m not trying to control him, Ren.” Hux growled, his tone darker than before, “I want to protect him. I don’t see why you need to speak to him.”

“He’s good at making things and so am I.” Matt saw Kylo shrug as he spoke out of the corner of his eye. “Does it really matter?”

“Are you deaf?” Hux asked incredulously as they headed towards the end of the corridor and out of Matt’s earshot. “I’m trying to protect my brother and you’re not exactly the least volatile person on this ship. Forgive me for being a little worried.”

“Have you met the person he’s dating?” Kylo asked flatly. They had stopped at the end of the corridor, allowing Matt to continue listening. He bristled at what he perceived as an insult from Kylo. True he wasn’t the best at controlling his temper, but he had never once lost it in front of Techie.

“I know Matt.” Hux replied evenly, and a quick glance told Matt he had his arms folded. “I know about his anger issues, but he has never once attempted to destroy the ship, nor take his anger out on officers aboard this ship. In my opinion, he’s more trustworthy around Techie than you.”

“I don’t-.”

“You choked Mitaka using the Force merely because he brought you some bad news.” Hux cut in coldly, “Don’t lie to me. I believe Techie is safe with Matt. I will not force him to give up whatever it is he has with you, but mark my words Ren…if he gets hurt I will destroy you.”

“Consider your words marked General.”

Kylo was laughing, teasing Hux more than taking him seriously and the two continued around the corner. Matt pulled himself free and stared at where they had been standing. So…Techie and Kylo were friends? Or at least they were becoming friends. How had that happened? How had they even met? It was ship wide knowledge that General Hux and Kylo Ren were in a relationship, and since Techie was Hux’s brother it was possible that they had met through Hux. Curious, and a little jealous, Matt decided he would approach Techie and ask him. If he left this longer and he got too jealous, he could get angry, and he didn’t want to get angry in front of Techie and scare him.

Matt finished work as quickly as he could so he could grab a small break before he was due to continue his shift elsewhere. Packing up his tools, he took the closest turbolift toward Techie’s room, his mind running over the possibilities of what a friendship between Techie and Kylo could mean. Techie had an entire small corridor of the ship for his quarters, shared only with Hux himself. Matt’s own quarters were across the ship, but he had a roommate that was very reluctant to stay with him, and so they mostly shared Techie’s room.

When Matt entered the room, Techie was curled up at his desk, blue eyes watching the cameras with a practised confidence. In his fingers was a length of copper wire and he was twisting it around into the shape of a wrench, similar to the one Matt was carrying in his pocket. It made Matt smile. Techie turned at the sound of the door sliding open, and he smiled when he saw Matt smiling.

“Are you on break?” He asked quietly, pushing some of his long hair behind his ear, setting the wrench down on the desk. “How has your day been so far?”

“It was alright.” Matt replied, his tone a little more harsh than he had intended, still distracted by the conversation between Hux and Kylo.

Techie frowned, immediately realising that something was wrong with Matt. Instead of withdrawing into himself, he unfolded his legs and stood from the chair, unsure of whether to cross to Matt or not. The confidence made Matt want to smile even more, as it was such a difference from when he had first met Techie. He crossed the floor and hugged Techie tightly, Techie’s fingers curling into his shirt.

“I’m sorry that was a little harsh.” Matt murmured.

“I understand.” Techie shrugged it off easily enough, “How long have you got?”

“About half an hour?” Matt guessed, “Maybe a little shorter now because I had to get here. Don’t let me disturb you.”

Techie nodded and retook his chair. Matt sat in the second desk chair in the room, taking Techie’s datapad when the man handed it to him for a distraction, and scrolling through it to find some regulation First Order games to play. It was something they did sometimes, sitting together while one of them worked, usually in silence.

It was comfortable, but nothing could distract him from his thoughts of Kylo and Techie becoming friends and the annoying jealously that came with it. He was used to feeling jealousy, but he didn’t want to allow it to make him angry. Somewhere in his mind he knew it was illogical for him to be jealous of Techie making friends with Kylo, and it was only his obsession with Kylo that fuelled the feeling. Shaking his head – unnoticed by Techie – Matt let his thoughts wander to meeting Techie. It had been nearly a year since they had gotten together, but their meeting hadn’t been all smooth-sailing.

\--

_No matter how hard he tried, Matt couldn’t ignore the whispers going around the hall that he had exploded in the Mess Hall again and thrown a Trooper’s lunch to the ground. The Stormtrooper hadn’t responded, had merely gone and got some food and left Matt standing frustrated in the middle of the floor. With pent up anger inside him, Matt had stalked from the Mess Hall._

_There was a room in the lower halls of the Finalizer that Matt liked to go to when he was feeling like this, and it was where he was going now. It was a room full of wires and useless electronics that powered the ship, and no one ever went there. Matt was sure that the cameras in this room didn’t even work, which was useful for him because he left a trail of destruction behind him in that room._

_Barging into the room, Matt was so ready to pace and rant and throw things in the safe silence of the room that he nearly missed the other person curled up in the corner of the room. It was only the squeak of surprise that followed the noise of Matt throwing his utility belt to the ground and punching the wall._

_Matt whirled around and found himself face to face with- “General Hux!”_

_Whoever was standing in front of him definitely had the General’s face, but after the initial shock wore off and Matt took a moment, he realised there were slight differences between General Hux and this stranger. The man before him had the same ginger hair and pale skin, but his eyes were blue and seemed more bionic than natural. He wasn’t wearing a First Order uniform, but a yellow, double-sleeved shirt and off-green cut off pants, soft shoes and he had scars on his skin._

_He spoke first, scrambling to his feet as he did. “Ah…I’m sorry. I’ll um…leave the room to you.”_

_The first thought Matt had when he really looked at the stranger was that he was cute. It left him stumped, staring at the other in a rather intimidating way. Matt only realised when the man began to squirm under his gaze, gripping the hem of his t-shirt in fear and shuffling his feet._

_“No, you stay.” Matt said shortly, just to break the tension, “I’ll go elsewhere.”_

_“Wait!” The man exclaimed before Matt could leave, “You’re Matt…right? I know you come in here sometimes to let out some anger…right?”_

_Matt turned back to him, scrutinising him angrily, “Who are you?”_

_“My name is Techie.” The ginger said, “I work…I work security for the ship.”_

_Raising an eyebrow, Matt bent down to pick up his utility belt and slid it back on. “I’ve never seen you before.”_

_“I don’t get out much.” Techie mumbled nervously. I’m Armi…General Hux’s brother, he gave me the job. I didn’t mean to get in your way so um…let me just leave.”_

_“Have you been spying on me?” Matt asked, narrowing his eyes, “Is that how you knew I come here?”_

_“No!” Techie protested, “No I…not really. This room isn’t on the main security system, so no one aboard the Finalizer can see it except for me. I use this room sometimes when I want to escape from my brother and just…have some downtime. So, I monitor it and I’ve seen you in it before.”_

_“Did you know I was going to be here when you came here today?” Matt asked. He couldn’t see how Techie would have known that, since Matt hadn’t even been aware that he would have lost his temper today._

_Techie looked nervous, biting his lip, but he stood his ground rather well despite that. When he sought out Matt’s gaze again, the blonde technician saw something akin to hope, and perhaps pity, in his eyes._

_“I didn’t know you’d be here today but…you always looked so lonely to me.” He admitted, “I wasn’t expecting you, but I thought if we did meet…we could be friends.”_

_“Friends?” Matt repeated the word like he didn’t understand the meaning, and Techie looked even more nervous, if possible._

_“It’s…silly I know.” Techie whispered, “But I don’t know anyone else aboard the ship except my brother and you were always in here alone and when I’ve seen you on the other cameras, people don’t always treat you the best just because you get so angry…” His words seemed to get quieter and quieter, but Matt could still pick them out, and it seemed so strange to him what Techie was even suggesting._

_It was touching, in an odd way. This man had decided to go out of his way to approach Matt after correctly assuming Matt had no one aboard this ship but himself, and in Matt’s opinion Techie clearly had some sort of anxiety disorder, which was what made it so touching._

_“I’ll just…leave the room to you.” Techie said quietly, stepping forward slowly to edge around Matt towards the door. “It was a stupid idea.”_

_Matt reached out and caught Techie’s hand as he moved back, and Techie jumped._

_“Would you like to use the room…together?” Matt asked nervously, almost too quietly, and Techie’s eyes flashed with hope again before he smiled._

_“That would be nice.”_

\--

“Matt? Hey, are you asleep with your eyes open?”

Techie’s voice made Matt jump, memories fading as he flailed his arms to stop himself falling backwards off the chair. Hands steadied him, and Matt blinked his vision clear to see Techie’s smile.

“No, I’m not asleep.” He replied, “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Your break is almost over.” Techie murmured, “What were you thinking about?”

“How we met.” Matt said fondly, “That first day in the secret room.”

Techie laughed hoarsely, “That was a good day. Well, when you’re done with work today why don’t you come back here, we can get some food and then we can reminisce some more?”

“Sounds good.” Matt agreed. He hadn’t had a chance to ask about Kylo Ren, too busy thinking about their first meeting instead. It would have to come later, Matt decided as he stood and stretched.

Techie stood too, kissing Matt softly before shooing him towards the door. “Don’t be late, Matt.”

Nodding, Matt stole another kiss before leaving the room and walking swiftly through the ship towards his next assignment. It was an easy task this time, some maintenance in the lower deck, and Matt would be able to work alone and do nothing but think about this situation, and Techie. Even walking through the ship, Matt found his thoughts going back to their first meeting, and how it had all gone from there.

There was no denying their meeting had been bizarre, but it had started something amazing and brilliant between them. Matt would never have thought of approaching someone like Techie, but he couldn’t imagine his life now without him in it.

After the first day, Matt and Techie had spent nearly every day together, Techie sitting in the room working and Matt letting out his anger. Eventually Techie had a punching bag set up in the room so Matt had something proper to hit, and there were days when Matt would show Techie how to hit it and they would take turns. It led to them learning a lot about each other. Matt didn’t really have that much to share, he didn’t really have a life outside of the First Order, and didn’t really have any family stories from before either, so a lot of it had been Matt learning about Techie, and what he had learnt had sickened him.

Techie had grown up outside the First Order, and away from General Hux, living under the thumb of a man that he called Ma-Ma. The eyes that Matt had grown to love so much, bionic and bright blue that whirred softly whenever Techie had to refocus on things had come from Ma-Ma herself. She had ripped out his original eyes, and replaced them to make him more efficient in the job she made him do. The scars that were scattered across Techie’s skin had come from her too, and with each new story Matt had grown angrier and angrier, barely containing his rage sometimes until Techie had left. Techie had tearfully admitted that Hux had killed Ma-Ma during a raid on Peachtrees, after finding evidence his little brother was there, and Matt hoped she had suffered.

It was shortly after this revelation that they’d begun dating. Techie had had a panic attack and Matt had helped him through it. Through Techie Matt had met General Hux and been given a small amount of protection against any punishment for his outbursts – although Matt was sure that was more for Techie’s benefit than his own.

And now, Matt was jealous and it made him angry. Not angry with Techie, but more jealous that he was getting to spend time with Kylo Ren. And he was jealous that someone in Kylo’s position got to spend so much time with Techie as well. Matt was a simple technician, and he worked hard his entire day, and only managed to spend time with Techie usually in the evenings, and on days off. Kylo Ren was co-commander of the First Order but he could do whatever he wanted during the day. Or that was how Matt saw it.

Work went quickly that afternoon, and Matt was soon retracing his steps towards Techie’s room. The ginger man was asleep at his desk, curled over with several new copper wire figurines around his body. Matt smiled and shook his shoulder gently.

“Mm…Matt?”

Techie blinked awake and stretched, smiling in response to Matt’s smile and rolling his neck.

“Hey. You hungry?” Matt asked.

“Yeah a little.” Techie nodded, “We can bring it back here thought, right? I still want to reminisce with you.”

“Of course.” Matt agreed, “I actually want to ask a question as well.”

Techie frowned. “Um…okay?”

“It’s nothing bad.” Matt clarified quickly, almost sensing Techie’s anxiety growing from his vague sentence. “I just need to ask about a rumour around the ship.”

“And you think I’d know the answer because I have the eyes?” Techie was back to grinning, joking about his job and it made Matt laugh, relieving some of the tension from the jealousy he had been feeling. It was something they did sometimes, joke about Techie’s position as security for the ship. He saw everything that happened, and could give Matt the best gossip. They did gossip sometimes, despite neither of them really being all that interested by what other people did on the ship, it was just something to talk and laugh about.

Techie led them out of the room, locking the door with a swift touch and rolling his shoulders again to work out the stiffness from falling asleep at his desk. Matt made a mental note to rub his shoulders when they got back, to help relax him even further, and Techie seemed to guess his thoughts if the soft smile on his lips was anything to go by.

“You’ve been in a day-dreamy mood today.” Techie murmured, taking Matt’s hand as they approached the Mess Hall.

“You’ve been watching me?” Matt tilted his head as he looked at Techie, and his partner had the grace to look sheepish.

“Maybe? You were acting a little weird before so…you know…I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He admitted, “Have you been thinking about us all day?”

Matt nodded. “You, me and Kylo Ren.”

“When aren’t you thinking about Kylo Ren?” Techie teased him again and Matt lightly pushed him, keeping their hands joined so Techie didn’t fall too far away from him.

Matt loved him so much. He loved how much Techie smiled now, how much he had developed and grown stronger since they had been together. He hated the fact he felt jealous, but understanding that it was more because he also wanted to spend a lot of time with Kylo Ren and Techie made him feel better.

“I’ve got something that’ll make you feel better.” Techie whispered when all eyes turned to them as they entered the Mess Hall. They both hated coming here, since Matt was known for being so angry and Techie was practically the ghost of the ship. Techie would murmur to himself during their entire time in the Mess Hall, talking to keep himself calm and keep Matt’s attention on him so he wouldn’t get any angrier.   
“It’s not ready yet thought.”

Matt glanced at him. “Oh?”

Techie smiled innocently. “I’m not telling you what it is, but you should be excited.”

“Oh, I should, should I?” Matt grinned, ignoring the strange looks they were getting a lot easier now. They grabbed their food, already packed ready to go since the chefs knew Matt and Techie barely ever stayed in the hall, and left.

As they got to the door, it slid open and Hux walked in, straight backed and with a forced neutral expression. Everyone in the hall waited with baited breath as he cold eyes swept the room, and Kylo Ren appeared at his shoulder like a bodyguard.

“Techie,” He said when he saw his brother near the door, “Come with me please.” He requested. His eyes also alighted on Matt, looking a little sullen now he knew he had lost Techie for the night. “You can come as well.” Hux added evenly.

“No thanks.” Matt replied shortly.

The tension in the room didn’t break, everyone silently panicking at Matt’s tone with Hux. The General took it in stride and held out his hand for Techie to take.

“I’ll be back soon.” He whispered, kissing Matt on the cheek before taking Hux’s hand, “It’ll be worth it I promise.”

Matt didn’t answer, just watched them go.

He never did get to ask him about Kylo Ren.

\--

One of the stranger things about dating Techie was the cryptic messages that Matt found waiting around the ship for him. Techie could see every single part of the Finalizer, and knew Matt’s routine when he was working, so he would leave him Matt notes at the next station he was going to. One such note was waiting for him when Matt arrived at his last job of the day, working on the bridge of the Finalizer under the gaze of the senior officers, another, younger technician following him.

_Matt, please come to the officer’s training hall and leave your shift to the technician that came with you._

The writing was Techie’s messy scrawl, since he barely wrote anything anyway, and it took away some of the annoyance Matt was feeling about having to work with a partner.

The officer’s training hall? Matt had never been there before, he was sure he didn’t even have access to the hall either. It also confused him as to why Techie would be there, and why he would want to meet Matt there. Shrugging it off, Matt walked from the bridge after pointing the technician to the place that needed working on, and made his way to the officer’s training hall.

Techie was waiting for him at the door, kicking at the floor nervously and twisting copper wire around his hands again. When he heard Matt approaching he looked up and grinned.

“Hey. Thanks for coming so quickly…I was worried you wouldn’t get my note.” He said.

“I always do.” Matt replied with a smile of his own. “Why are we here?

“I told you I have a gift for you.” Techie murmured, “It’s waiting in here.”

He led Matt into the training room, and Matt almost did a double take when he saw Kylo Ren, helmetless and wearing just training gear waiting in the middle of the room. General Hux was sat off to the side, working from a Datapad while another one waited next to him that Techie had most likely been using before Matt had arrived.

“Surprise!” Techie exclaimed, “I…um…I know you really like Kylo and you like training so I um…managed to get him to agree to train with you. You…have different styles and I thought it could be fun.”

It had all begun falling into place as Techie had been speaking and Matt felt stupid for being so insanely jealous that Techie and Kylo Ren had been getting close. The whole thing had been for him, to give him a present that Techie knew he would love.

Ignoring Kylo waiting for him in the middle of the room, Matt gathered Techie into his arms and hugged him tightly, kissing him quickly as well.

“Thank you.” He whispered, “This is perfect.”

Techie smiled softly, tucking some of his hair behind his ears. “You deserve it, Matt. Now, have fun.”

Matt turned to Kylo, who was looking rather smug about his chances against Matt and nodded. “I will.”


End file.
